


Reach For Lovely Joy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Hearts Have a Past that Must be Reckoned
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Reach For Lovely Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



After battling a terrible cold for the past few days, TK is down for the count. He is miserable with a cold, one second breaking out in a sweat that has him frantically tucking the warm blankets around his body, and the next he is burning up and snarling as he hastily tosses the blankets to the floor. He has snoozed on and off during the day, trying to get rid of the icky cold, yet he still feels ill. Every day he gets a little better thanks to rest and proper medication.

Lucky, Carlos has a cure for his boyfriend’s predicament. Nothing fancy, but it is a classic comfort—chicken noodle soup. He had just finished pouring the meal into a cup when TK stepped out of the hot shower. Dressed in a white threadbare shirt and a pair of boxers he was overly alluring with his scruffy face and spiky hair adorably messy.

Carlos looks after him as best he can, his attention focused solely on his boyfriend, fluffing his pillows and cuddling with him. When he runs a hand softly down TK's spine, giving him a gentle massage, he can practically feel the way TK is worn out and tense, his muscles knotted painfully, even the slightest movement of his aching body making him wince. 

TK sneezes a few times, groans, his nose as red as Rudolf. As horrible as he feels, Carlos gentles his touch, flowing soft stroke and TK melts, feeling Carlos' hands on his shoulders, tenderly rubbing the tense muscles. 

Carlos fusses over his sweet boyfriend, ensuring that TK gets plenty of rest to soothe his icky illness. TK yawns, eyes drooping sleepily as Carlos leans down to kiss his forehead. Head bowed, the tender touch makes TK feel a little better, as if the act of devotion has chased away the illness. He sighs softly, some cuddling is greatly appreciated. 

Carlos slips under the covers and tugs TK to his chest, kissing his cheek. TK hums happily and snuggles close, laying his head on Carlos’ chest with his nose tucked under Carlos' jaw as his boyfriend thread his fingers through his hair, brushing softly. They say laughter is the best medicine, but an afternoon of cuddling doesn’t hurt either. TK slips off to sleep, snuggled up safe and cozy warm in his boyfriend’s embrace on this silent night. 

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1086308.html?thread=114177380#t114177636)


End file.
